A vibration isolation system of the type hereinafter described is disclosed in copending patent application Ser. No. 720,601 filed Sep. 7, 1976 by R. A. Desjardins, C. W. Ellis, and V. Sankewitsch entitled "Vibration Isolation System", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,042. The vibration isolation apparatus there disclosed involves a mechanism for coupling the vibrating mass to the body to be isolated, such apparatus employing a pair of torsion coupling springs and a plurality of relatively complex, difficult to manufacture parts. It is known that in operation of an isolation system incorporating such apparatus, while linear (vertical) vibration forces are suitably eliminated, moments about a horizontal axis are not completely isolated and undesirable vibrations can in some conditions be coupled into the body by such unisolated moments.